kringlebergfandomcom-20200215-history
Borov
'Borov the Magnificent '(ca. 2E 1311-1353) was a warrior and tribal chief who founded Boreth, the first city in Vinghjel, and laid much of northern Eveny under his rule. Although many of his exploits are considered myths, it is known that he controlled large swaths of land from about 2E 1335 onwards to his death. __TOC__ Life Most of what is known about Borov's life comes from the Arrgrinthir Minar, although the source of the information written in it is uncertain. Borov was born around 2E 1311, around 30 km west of Theyelem. He was the son of the chief of the tribe, who is referred to as Klevither in the Arrgrinthir Minar. Borov became chief of the tribe, and a few years later he founded Boreth, around 2E 1330. From there, he took control of large, sparsely populated areas across northern Eveny and founded an empire, which was known at the time as "Borov's Empire". Although the Arrgrinthir Minar states that his coronation took place in 2E 1340, but several other sources claim that he was emperor by 1339. Despite conquering large tracts of land, he did not conquer areas further south than the Sea of Bavra. He successfully fended off barbarians from the eastern continent of Cablio several times. It is unknown exactly how Borov died. According to he Arrgrinthir Minar, he had a vision from the great owl which told him that he had been granted a place amongst legendary ancient warriors in heaven. Borov walked northwards accompanied by several scouts. They walked along the coast until they arrived at the southern foot of Bythnelemer, the traditional point at which the world of humans ends and the Infinite North begins, where Borov ordered his men to return to Boreth. He walked beyond Bythnelemer, where he was greeted by the great owl, and they travelled beyond the borders of the world. It is likely Borov actually died of pneumonia. Legacy After Borov's death, his sons Barthem'' and Bothyna were unable to maintain control of the empire for long, so it fragmented into 8 states in 2E 1366. 2 of these states, Vinghjel and Theyelem, eventually assimilated these states. Several places and geographical features are named after Borov, for example the Borovian mountains and the Borovian Peninsula, the Sea of Borov, the river Borovthyng, and possibly the Borowem valley in Bavel-He. Borov had many children, maybe as many as 50, and they and their descendants were known as Borovians, and around the beginning of the Third Age the Borovians were the most populous ethnic group in Vinghjel. The Third Era king of Arthien King Kivthern and his successors were Borovians. However, their population began to decline around 3E 1400, and the last pure-blooded Borovian died in Arthien in 3E 1931. Myths According to the ''Arrgrinthir Minar, Borov performed several inhuman feats. Several of these myths describe Borov as being able to control lightning, an ability apparently inherited from his father Klevither. * While fending off Cablian barbarians in the Handivnith strait, Borov let lightning strike his blade, which allowed him to shoot bolts of lightning from his sword, destroying the barbarian fleet. * Borov slayed the massive primordial serpent Amrodt (Known in Arthien as Amrost) by unleashing a rockslide from a lightning strike. The rockslide uncovered a source of water, and as the serpent's body decayed, the water began flowing through the depression left by it. This is the legendary origin of the river Ymneth. * Stopped a forest fire from burning down Theyelem by diverting a river through the forest. * Walked over 100 kilometers over a mountain range to singlehandedly destroy a settlement of Cablian barbarians. * Summoned a rainstorm during a drought. Borov's mythical ability to control lightning gave rise to a religious sect who believed Borov was the god of lightning in Boreth in 2E 1750. Members of this sect searched frantically for Borov's birthplace, which lead to its rediscovery in 2E 1758. The sect had a significant religious presence in Boreth for many years. Any attempts by the sect to establish itself in Theyelem failed due to local superstitions. The sect's popularity eventually declined, and before the end of the Second Era, the sect was gone.